Rasing Legendary Chicks~Chapter 1~ Part 1
by Ultrite
Summary: number 10 , part 1


Chapter 10

It's been 9 1/2 months since the chicks hatched, and they've grown significantly larger. In about 8

months, they'll probably reach adult size leave us, as the head of the breeding center says.

This is the first time Christina, Jake, and I are getting the chicks into their first real battle. For the past

few months, they have been battling some of the other Pokemon in the breeding center, but this time,

we're taking them to a place where they can really battle.

There is a place near Viridian City where breeders bring some of their Pokemon for their first battle

against other Pokemon from breeders. It's not a real Gym (you don't get badges), and the Pokemon only

are supposed to gain a few levels. (This is just only to let them battle in an actual battle environment.)

We put the chicks into pokeballs, and got into one of the workers's car. He drove us to the battle place,

and dropped us off.

After checking in, we were ready. Our opponents were three breeding center a$sistants from the

Cerulean City breeding center. One of them was a slim, blonde haired boy, the second was a thin,

brown haired girl, and the third was a chubby girl with hair dyed red with purple and white streaks.

We each had 5 Pokemon alltogether. We weren't supposed to tell the others what we had, so the other

people wouldn't plan a strategy for their Pokemon.

Jake had the Lugia and Zapdos. Christina had the Articuno and Moltres. I only had the Ho-Oh.

Jake and the chubby girl went up first.

"You know, I have two Pokemon that can really kick your Pokemons' butts!" said the girl.

"Yeah, try," replied Jake.

The girl took out one of her two pokeballs.

"Vulpix, GOOOOO!"

"Go Zapdos!"

Zapdos came out of its ball and stood menacingly facing the Vulpix. The Vulpix was ready to attack.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

"Vuuul!"

The Vulpix used a Flamethrower on Zapdos. The electric bird was hit, but not criticlly.

"Zapdos, do your Drill Peck!"

"Dos!"

Zapdos pecked and pecked at Vulpix. It finally managed to get away from the chick's feirce pecking, but

was hurt quite a bit.

"Vulpix, Ember!"

Vulpix did as told.

"Pix!"

"Zapdos, Thundershock!"

"Zaap...DOS!"

Zapdos jumped a little (the chicks still couldn't fly, but they will soon.) and did a very large

Thundershock. The Vulpix was hit full force, and was sprawled back to its "trainer". (We aren't really

trainers, we're just giving the Pokemon a taste of a real battle.) The girl was devastated.

"Oh no...Vulpix, return!" she shouted, calling the fox back. "But I'll get you this time!"

Jake smirked.

"Do the victory dance!" he said.

Everybody else (including me) looked at each other like, is he mental?

"Zap!" chirped the Zapdos as it strutted and flapped its wings a little. Jake almost certainly taught it that

whenever it won.

"Okay, Zapdos, return!" he said, calling Zapdos back.

"Second Pokemon," said the girl, "Rhyhorn, I choose you!"

She threw the pokeball, and a Rhyhorn popped out.

"Rhy!"

"Come on LUGIA!" shouted Jake as he threw his last pokeball.

Lugia came out.

"Lugi!"

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Hoorn!"

The Rhyhorn poked at Lugia with its horn. Lugia fell over, but then got up after a bit of struggling.

"Lugia, Aero Blast!"

"Aaa!"

Lugia summoned all its strength into a strong Aero Blast. The Rhyhorn dodged most of it, only its tail got

hit.

"Do it again," said Jake.

Lugia looked back at him and then did another Aero Blast. Rhyhorn was hit.

"Again!"

Lugia did.

"Again!"

Same.

"This is crazy," said the girl. "Rhyhorn, you can beat that bird! Try that new attack I taught you,

Charge!"

The weakened Rhyhorn ran into Lugia. It got hit, and fell to the ground. The chick was hurt, but it still

had the strength to battle. Lugia did two more Aero Blasts. Rhyhorn fainted.

"NOOOOOOOOO! HE BEAT ME BOTH TIMES!" stammered the chubby girl.

"HAA HAA," said Jake.

Lugia then walked over to Jake and rested it head on his shoulder. It appeared that its throat was a little

uneasy from all those Aer Blasts.

"Okay, return," said Jake as he called it back.

Christina, me, the thin girl, and the boy then got ready...


End file.
